Oh It's You!
by MyraValhallah
Summary: AU- fluffy oneshot. Starting in the Escher Room. This is what Hoggle may have meant when he first sat Sarah. rated for safety. NO flames please


_**A/N:**__** This occurred to me a while back. AU. What Hoggle could have meant when he first saw Sarah**_

_**This has **_**NOTHING_ to do with Sweet Remembered Dreams- it's just a oneshot to tide you over- Enjoy :) _**_**  
**_

**Oh It's You!**

Sarah stood her ground against the Goblin King in the now ruined Escher Room. She took a deep, steadying, breath and began to recite; "Give me the child. Through dangers Untold and hardships Unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child you have stolen"

Now Jareth was _not_ going to accept that- even from _her_; she asked him to take the boy.

"Sarah, beware, I have been generous until now but I can be cruel"

"Generous?" She snorted, "What have you ever done that's generous?"

"Everything" he growled, his temper getting the better of him, "Everything that you wanted I have done: you asked that the child be taken- I took him; you cowered before me- I was frightening; I have reordered time; turned the world upside-down and I have dine it all for you. Isn't that generous?"

She blanked him: "My will is as strong as yours and me kingdom as great…"

Well that was certainly true- not that she actually knew, yet.

He watched her face contort into a frown- she never could remember that next line.

Jareth leapt on his chance, "Sarah, wait, look at what I offer you, your dreams" '_and memories_' he summoned a crystal and offered it to her, "Just let me rule you and you van have whatever you want…"

He'd been apart from her for this long, he'd be damned if he let her slip away again now.

Sarah however, was still trying to remember that accursed line.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"- standard marriage proposal, she accepted the last time.

Something lit up in Sarah's eyes: hope welled up in Jareth's chest, only to be crushed,

"You have…"

'NO!' his Id, Ego and Superego were in agreement on this matter- he would not lose her again.

"Sarah" he growled- then without warning he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly.

Flames whipped through her as his lips caressed hers. Then her eyes rolled back in there sockets and she passed out. Jareth caught her as she fell back and gathered her up in his arms, bridal style. Quickly he had them in a stunning suite of rooms and settled her on the silk spread which covered the king-sized four poster bed.

The boy was back in his own world- Aboveground and he had been ever since Jareth had worked out who Sarah really was. What she saw in the Escher Room had been an illusion. All the Goblin King could do now, was wait.

It was a little embarrassing that the bloody Dwarf should recognise her before he did and he'd questioned his loyalty.

*

The sun rose over the Labyrinth to find the Goblin King pacing restlessly in his chambers. Sarah would be waking soon but would she remember?

There was a cough from the bed and a refined English voice rasped,

"Jareth?"

she reached for him and he caught her hands in his

"I am right here, my love" he smiled fondly, caressing her cheek.

The Goblin Queen smiled up at him, her olive and pewter eyes filled with affection which had not been dampened by a decade and a half of separation. The fifteen year old human girl's body had developed into the supple form of a three hundred and twenty one year old Fae woman.

"I'm having a little trouble believing that I really am here with you" she confessed

"Trust me Sarah-mine" he trailed his gloveless fingertips up her sides from his position, hovering above her. Two pairs of mismatched eyes met; both darkened by desire. Jareth lowered his body towards Sarah's. Typically, however, just before they could act upon their mutual passions there was a low rumbling purr. Jareth smirked, "Someone seems glad of your return, ma Coeur"

"Thank you" Sarah laughed, "I'm glad to be home too"

The labyrinth purred again.

*

It wasn't until much later, when the royal couple were lying in a comfortable post-sex embrace, that Sarah asked,

"How long did it actually take you to work out who I was?"

Jareth groaned inwardly- knowing that he was lucky that she'd left it this long before asking him this. He sighed,

"It was after the ballroom dream" he admitted- She always saw through his lies and excuses, "Only _you_ could be stubborn enough to fight off one of my strongest memory spells, even without your own magic"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Ghadz Jareth, Hoggle knew me as soon as he saw me- I could tell- why did it take you so damn long?"

"Hogspit is…"

"Hoggle"

"Yes, _He_ is one of your father's subjects" he shot back, "Where as I am just your poor husband"

There shared laugh did interesting things to the way that their bodies were connected- proving an affective means of ending a conversation

_**THE END**_

_**I know it's not the best thing I've ever written but what do you think? :)**_

_**I am writing a Prequel to this which should be up soon, I hope.  
**_


End file.
